


Most Beautiful Time Of Year

by TVDramaQueen



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-08 00:49:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5476973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TVDramaQueen/pseuds/TVDramaQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler wishes Phil would could home for Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Most Beautiful Time Of Year

Christmas was always Bozie’s favorite time of year. Except for this year.

Phil wasn’t here. They couldn’t go skating together at some local outdoor rink with fans and kids who wanted to be them one day. They couldn’t drink hot chocolate in front of the fire place and cuddle with Stella. They couldn’t make gingerbread houses with Mo and Jake like they did last year. They couldn’t even dress the dog like a little Santa.

Tyler sighed sadly as he closed the closet where he had seen the tiny dog Santa suit that had brought these thoughts on. Curse Shanahan for trading his Phil away. Well not really, because he probably knew what he was doing more than Tyler did. But it still frustrated him.

Who was he even going to celebrate with now without Phil? Joffrey probably had plans with his girlfriend, Bernier with his son and wife and family. He could go to Dion’s, they usually had any of the young guys who weren’t flying home for the short amount of time they had off over for dinner. He could go there and be sad and laugh at Mo for being Mo and then be sadder because at least he had Jake.

Why couldn’t Phil have been traded to Ottawa? At least he’d be closer.

Tyler groaned as he flopped onto the bed. He stared at the clock, saw the time, and realized Phil’s game would have ended long enough ago now that he could call him for their nightly chat.

He dialed the number quickly and smiled when the phone only rang once before Phil answered.

“Hello handsome.” Bozie started, Phil laughing at the other end of the line at the nickname

“Hello to you to. You watch the game?”

“Not a chance. It was Pittsburgh vs. Montreal Phil. I hate both teams.”

“Ouch.” Phil said, faking a pained noise on the other end “I guess you better dump me so you don’t have to be seen with a Penguin.”

“Ha ha.” Tyler said into the phone “Like I would ever.”

The two talked awhile longer about nothing, just wanting to hear each other’s voice’s after not being able to since the night before. It may sound stupid but after living with someone for 5 years and doing almost everything together during that time it was hard to adjust to not being together like that anymore.

Bozie still was disappointed, as always, when he had to say goodnight and goodbye. He wished things were back to the way they used to be. Where he would wake up with Phil wrapped around him and then they would share breakfast before they went to the rink for practice.

As Christmas continued to approach Tyler got sadder and sadder. He would sigh sadly as he watched his teammates decorate their apartments for Christmas and how they were starting to purchase each other’s gifts already. It made him even more disappointed when JVR offered to take Tyler’s gift for Phil with him when he went home for Christmas to New Jersey.

“Are you sure? It would save you a lot on shipping and I’m sure I’ll see him when I’m out there.” James asks one night. He had came over to borrow some stuff for wrapping presents from Tyler knowing he and Phil always had extras.

“No it’s fine I’ll just ship it to him. He might be going home for Christmas anyways.” Tyler says, mumbling out the last part.

“That sucks he isn’t coming back here for a few days.” James adds as he’s walking out the door

“Yeah, it really does.” Tyler says.

The next few days Tyler plans what he’ll do for Christmas. He decides he’ll just go to Phaneuf’s with the young guys, most of the rest of the team spending time with relatives or their own families. Even Mo and Jake are going to Jake’s parents this year. So it’ll just be Dion, Leo, Tyler, Byron, Peter, and Scott. What a way to spend his favorite holiday Tyler thought to himself.

The last game before the break this win and Nazem offers to treat everyone to a drink before they all leave for home. Tyler denies, wanting to go home and sulk and probably call Phil and see when he leaves for home himself.

He opens the apartment door and is surprised when he can smell something cooking. He thinks it must just be the neighbors cooking for their family but as he enters the apartment further his heart jumps in his chest when he sees Stella run up to him happily.

He leans down to pet her soft fur for a moment before scooping her up and wandering further into the apartment and grins when he see’s Phil attempting to cook something in the kitchen.

“Look who’s finally home.” Phil says with a smile when he sees Tyler enter the kitchen. He turns away from the oven for a moment to lean over and give Tyler a kiss. “What took you so long I thought the game was done at 9?”

“Naz kept bugging me to go out. What are you even doing here? I thought you were going home for Christmas?”

“I am home.” Phil tells Tyler “There is nowhere else I would rather spend my Christmas then here with you.”

Tyler grins “Me too.”

The two shared a delicious meal after that cooked by Phil and for once nothing was burnt or under cooked. After that they watched two of Tyler’s favorite Christmas movie’s ‘A Christmas Carol’ and ‘White Christmas’ and cuddled with Stella. Tyler started to get sleepy during the second movie, mostly because he just played a hard game and had a huge meal.

“Time for bed?” Phil asked as the credits rolled. Tyler nodded and let Phil lead him off to bed.

He crawled under the covers and scooted up beside Phil, who wrapped his arm around Tyler and pulled him into the little spoon position. Tyler hummed happily and smiled at finally having Phil around again.

“Merry early Christmas Tyler.”

“Merry early Christmas to you to.” Tyler murmured out happily as he drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading have a happy holiday!


End file.
